


Sensible Love

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It's new but Kon's deep in it
Relationships: Kaldur'ahm/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 31





	Sensible Love

“Well that wasn’t the one I saw for you.” Lex’s hushed voice made Kon snicker. “Of the list of love interests I saw for my son. I saw the robin, the other robin.” Kon blushed. “Impulse of course but this one?” Kon watched Lex stare across the room. “It makes sense.” He toasted Kon with a smile. “He’s a good one. A leader.”

“I don’t want to mess this up.” Kon admitted as he watched the people mill around. He hated events like these but when he had friends around it tended to be tolerable. Having Lex hide out with him was actually kind of nice too. “He and I.” He paused before he laughed. “Would you believe me if I say I just fell in love?”

It had been pretty amazing. Saving each other’s lives. Laughing and talking. They had watched the sun rise on a day they swore was never coming. Kon had felt his warmth next to him when the sun set. He had fallen so hard and so fast he couldn’t pin point it.

“Believe that you fell?” Lex’s voice was soft before he laughed. “Kon… yes. Love doesn’t usually come knocking. There usually isn’t a warning. You say you fell for him I understand.” Lex lowered his voice. “He is rather handsome. Strong too.”

“He talks to me.” Kon admitted. “He has my back and I need that. He needs me too. it’s a balance and when he’s with me I feel like me. I don’t have to be anyone else. I don’t want to be anything but what I am and when-“ Yeah that might be a bit too much info for his Dad. “I kinda forget things when he kisses me.” He smiled.

“I can imagine.” Lex murmured. “Well. I approve. While I didn’t see this one coming I don’t have a problem with it.” He clapped Kon on the shoulder. “I’m going for a refill and to keep the league on their toes.” And then he was gone. Kon would have crossed the room to his boyfriend but the space that Lex had left was quickly taken.

“Uh.” Kon glanced at Clark. “Hey?”

“Overheard you two.” Clark nodded before he squinted. “I wasn’t too certain before but at least I know now.” He smiled. “I agree with Lex. I had money down on it being a Robin.”

“Dad.” Kon rolled his eyes. “I love Kaldur’ahm okay?” Had there been something for other people? Yeah but this thing between himself and Kaldur’ahm was fresh and new. Kon felt as though he was still falling in love with him. “He makes my heart ache.” Kon admitted. “I can’t keep away from him.”

“I know the feeling.” Clark said softly. “The way you look at him. I remember when Lex used to look like that.” That was news to Kon.

“Did Lex love someone you knew?” Kon knew Lex fell in love but the Clark Lex thing had been so rocky he had not wanted to retouch that.

“Well your expressions are a mix of ours but when in love.” Clark chuckled. “Lex loved many people but only one person he loved put an expression like that on his face.” Clark hesitated before he sighed. “That person hurt him. He’s still healing.”

“Damn.” Kon muttered before he caught Kaldur’ahm’s eye. “Uh Dad.”

“Go ahead.” Clark smiled. “The fuss about festivities is already over. Just make sure you savour it Kon. Love.”

X

“Hey.” Kaldur’ahm whispered before he kissed Kon. They had relocated to the beach for many reasons. Privacy for one. The next reason being they both felt at ease by the beach. Kon allowed himself to be lowered to the sand as Kaldur’ahm kissed him. It took a while for him to clear his head enough to kiss back.

“Hey.” Kon whispered back before he took the lead. He pushed and sat himself in Kaldur’ahm’s lap. He kissed his boyfriend slowly as he heard the music from the waves. “Hey.” He teased as he lay properly over Kaldur’ahm. “My parents don’t mind.”

“I’m glad.” Kaldur’ahm’s hand cupped the back of his head as he sighed slowly. “I know how much you value them.”

“They are pretty neat and understanding.” Kon admitted. “Anything else I can handle but they love me so much.” He closed his eyes before he pulled away and got up. “Hey let’s swim.”

“At this kind of night?” Kaldur’ahm asked as he stripped off his shirt. He laughed when Kon froze staring at him. “Concentrate Conner.”

“With you flashing such lethal weapons?” Kon teased as he led the way into the ocean. Laughter bubbled out of them both as they went further out. Anyone else would be cold in the water but it was lukewarm for Kon.

“Know what this reminds me of?” Kaldur’ahm laughed as they trod water together. “That first night. Things changed for me then. I was so scared so nervous but you were there and the sun was beautiful.”

“I know.” Kon had been so happy to know that they had won. It had been so hairy those last few hours. He and Kaldur’ahm had cheered together and laughed hysterically together. He had fallen asleep on that beach by his side and the sleep he had gotten; it had been the best he had gotten for months. “I think that night is when I started to fall for you. You saved my life, I saved your and you were so-“ He dipped his head and kissed his boyfriend.

“You drive me crazy sometimes with how cute you can be.” Kaldur’ahm’s arms were strong when they pulled Kon in. he smiled into the first kiss and moaned into the second. “It’s cute and sexy at the same time. I love it.” He broke off to murmur against Kon’s neck. “I love you Conner.”

“I love you too.” Kon smiled. “You make everything bright and clean again.” He kissed Kaldur’ahm and they both sank under the water. They came up with laughter. “Let’s take this back to the sand.” He laughed. “Let’s take the new year by storm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Of all the ships for me to be OBSESSED with... I find this as a surprise lol but I find these really sweet


End file.
